Gentleman's School (Season 6)
Gentleman's School Season 6, is the sixth season of Gentleman's School. The season was originally supposed to air on April 12th, but will now air on April 26th. It will consist of 35 guys. Cast Elimination Table *(The game is played is rounds. Each round may consist of several mini episodes, or one solitary episode. A round is over once the live elimination challenge is played, the start of the next head boy challenge, or through other circumstances.) ;Competition * (*)Indicates the round is a double elimination round. (In double elimination rounds, in some cases, there may be additional contestants at risk for expulsion, and there may be more than one safety winner.) * (**)Indicates the round is a snap expulsion round. The head boy challenge winner, immediately must select a contestant to be expelled. *In Round 1, only half the cast (fifteen contestants) officially entered the game. (Alec, Biff, Charles, Chris, Christopher, Elvis, Henry, Leopold, Omar, Sammy, Sanjay, TJ, Tommy, Wendell and Shannon. hours of entering the game, Shannon due to an undisclosed family emergency, left the game. Beuk was sent as his replacement immediately. *In Round 2, the remainder of the cast entered the game. (Adam, Alex, Carlos, Edward, Emery, Jake, James, Joel, Lizard, Marvin, Nevil, Owen, Piers, Tuan and Walter). The contestants who entered on Episode 1, were automatically given immunity to the next round being temporarily removed from the game. *In the start of Round 3, Biff took an undisclosed Bribe amount, and as an added twist, Troy was added to the game. *In Round 7, Marvin and Wendell both finished the safety challenge in a photo finish result. They both were awarded winners. *In Round 10, Mark (Alec's brother), Dudley (Piers' nephew), and Newman (Wendell's brother) entered the game. They were offered immunity for rounds 10 and 11. *In Round 11, Wendell won a special safety challenge. He we given the choice to save another contestant. He decided not to. : The contestant was the Winner. : The contestant was the Runner-Up. : The contestant was head boy for that round. (^) Indicates the head boy won also won the safety challenge, and decided to save another contestant from expulsion. (^^) Indicates the head boy also won the safety challenge, and decided not to save anyone. (^^^) Indicates it was a snap expulsion round. '' : The contestant won the safety challenge. '' (^) Indicates the safety challenge winner was originally at risk for expulsion, and saved themselves from expulsion. (^^) Indicates the safety challenge winner decided to save another contestant from expulsion. (^*) Indicates the safety challenge winner was at risk for expulsion, but saved another contestant at risk, and remained at risk, and won the eliminator challenge. (^^^) Indicates the safety challenge winner decided not to save anyone. : The contestant did not win the head boy challenge, was not at risk for expulsion, and/or did not win the safety challenge. '' (^) Indicates the contestant originally was at risk for expulsion, but was saved by the safety challenge winner.'' : The contestant was at risk for expulsion, but won the eliminator challenge, and was saved from being expelled. '' (^) Indicates the contestant was not originally at risk for expulsion, but was sent as a replacement, if the safety challenge saved another contestant. : The contestant left the game on their own accord. : The contestant was bribed to leave the game. : The contestant was immune from expulsion for this round. : The contestant was expelled. '' (^) Indicates the contestant was not originally at risk for expulsion, but was sent as a replacement, if the safety challenge, saved another contestant. (^^) Indicates the contestant was snap expelled. Category:Shows